A Silent Cry
by MissLizzymizzy
Summary: He would do all in his power to protect this little girl.
1. Chapter 1

A Silent Cry

By Misslizzymizzy

Disclaimer: CSI:NY belongs to the great people who make the show.

Flack's heart broke as he walked inside the hospital room. A little girl no older than five sat at the edge of the bed clutching a well-worn teddy bear.

Kneeling in front of the girl he looked into her face. What he found chilled him to the bone. Her eyes were glazed over with the emptiness, like there was no life in her.

The side of her face was covered with an angry bruise. Rage filled Flack as he realized that this little angel had been recently abused.

"Sweetie my name is Detective Flack. Can you tell me your name?" He asked softly.

"Amy." She answered in a small voice.

"Amy can you tell me what happened?" He hated doing this. Having to put this poor girl through more torment.

"I was having a tea party with bear bunny when I heard mommy and daddy yelling." she said with a monotone voice.

"What were they yelling about?" He asked.

"I don't know they always yell so loud." She sniffled.

"What happened after they started yelling?"

"I walked downstairs to get a glass of water when daddy hit mommy. Mommy's mouth started to bleed really bad. I was going to go back to my room when daddy pulled out his gun. It made a really loud noise and mommy fell on the floor." She whispered.

"What happen after your Mommy fell to the floor?"

"Daddy got his keys and left. I then called 911 like Mommy teached me."

Her eyes met Flack's and his heart broke even more. Sadness and desperation now filled her baby blue eyes. All Flack wanted to do was catch the bastard that hurt this innocent child.

"You were very brave today Amy. Your Mommy would be proud of you."

"I wasn't brave enough." She cried out.

She then surprised him by jumping into his arms sobbing. Quickly wrapping his arms around her he gently rocked her. He felt his shirt become wet from her tears but he could care less. Gradually her sobs turn into quiet sniffles.

"You ok sweetie?" Flack asked.

He felt her nod her head.

"Mr. Flack I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's ok to be scared sweetie, but don't worry nothing is hurt you here."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He told her.

She looked into his eyes, looking to see if he was telling the truth. When she found what she was looking for she laid her head back down on Flack's shoulder.

Flack released a breath he didn't realized he was holding. Staring down at this little girl in his arms he made himself another promise. He would do all in his power to protect this angel.

A/N Ok this has to be the strangest thing I have ever written. Actually I created this on accident. For my English class I was supposed to take the sentence 'Mommy and daddy fought' and add more detail to it. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Oh one more thing. Should I make this a multi-chapter story or keep it as a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to all the great people who make the show.

Chapter two

Flack would have continued sitting there holding Amy, if the doctor had not walked in. It broke his heart to leave. He had gotten to emotionally involve and now he was paying for it. It disgusted him how some people could hurt angels like Amy.

Now he stared down onto the body of Ralph Fisher, father of Amy Fisher. He felt a mixture of relief and anger. He was relieved that this monster was dead, but he was angry that he not be able to kill the bastard himself.

The sound of a car pulling into the near deserted parking lot signaled the arrival of Stella and Mac.

"Hey Flack, what do we got?" Stella asked.

"A couple of teens found the body around a hour ago. Said he was already dead when they found him." Flack replied

"Gunshot wound to the back." Stella murmured

"Isn't this the suspect from Danny's case? Mac asked.

"Yeah, murdered his wife yesterday afternoon. Their daughter Amy saw the whole thing."

Flack turned and glared down at the body. He felt the rage that had been simmering inside him flare up again.

"Flack you ok?" Stella asked.

He looked up to see Stella's concerned face. He didn't know why but the simple question made him even more enraged.

"Fine." He barked at her.

He cursed himself when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her. He just kept seeing Amy's tear-stained face flash through his mind.

"Sorry Stella, it's just this case."

He hoped she would understand his excuse for his behavior. When he glanced up at her he was surprised to see compassion on her face.

She looked like she was going to say something when Mac interrupted.

"He wasn't robbed. His money, credit cards, its all still here. Our murderer was murdered."

"By who?" Stella wondered.

Flack's mind was racing. Who had gotten to Fisher first?

A/N: OK sorry about how tiny this chapter is. Created it in Math class yesterday. I will try to have another chapter posted soon but don't hold your breath. I have been very busy in school so making time for this is going to be hard for the next while. So please review and tell me what you think of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Flack found himself driving back towards the hospital. Something just didn't add up on this case. Someone must have known what Fisher did. A partner maybe? He wouldn't know until he talked to Amy.

He couldn't wait to see her. It felt weird to him that he was feeling like this. He usually didn't do well with kids.

Arriving at the hospital he felt himself become excited. Walking into the hospital he made a detour to the gift shop. A few minutes later Flack headed towards Amy's room with a bright pink bunny rabbit in his arms.

As he neared her room a scream of terror came from Amy's room. Grabbing his gun he charged into the hospital room. Amy's small form was trembling in a corner. Pure terror covered her face.

A doctor and a nurse where trying to calm the little girl, but instead they were scaring her even more. Pushing his way between the doctor and nurse he crouched down to Amy's level.

"Amy, it's ok." He whispered to her.

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. In the blink of an eye she jumped into his arms.

"Mr. Flack their going to hurt me!" she cried out.

Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame he stood holding her, and glared at the cause of her terror.

Both recipients of his glare cringed. The doctor gather some of the little courage he had and started towards Flack.

"Sir you can't be in here." The doctor said snidely

Flack ignored him and put all of his focus on Amy.

"Amy its ok sweetie. I got you." Flack murmured.

"Don't leave me again Mr. Flack" she pleaded.

She clung to him almost like she was in fear that if she let go he would disappear.

The pest-like doctor interrupted "I must insist that you leave sir."

"No this girl is under protection of the NYPD so I stay."

The doctor seemed to turn three different shades of red before storming out of the room with the nurse on his heels.

Amy calmed down even more as the doctor and nurse left.

"Why were you scared of them honey?" he asked.

"That mean man was a friend of daddy's."

Flack froze when she told him this. Quickly he placed her gently down on her bed.

"Sweetie stay here. I'll be right back."

Running out into the hall he looked all around for the doctor and nurse, but they were gone.

Cursing he grab his cell and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Mac, we got a problem."

A/N: I didn't really think I would be posting new chapter so soon, but I have no classes on Fridays so I was able to create this chapter. I hope you like it. Oh to those wondering about how I was able to write chapter two in my math I'll tell you. My class is two hours long so we have a ten-minute break. Also I get to class early so I was able to write then. Thanks to all who review.


End file.
